


The Trade

by Neverperfectenough



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverperfectenough/pseuds/Neverperfectenough
Summary: Eric Staal one-shot





	The Trade

There is more than meets the eye. Just because I put on a brave face, doesn't mean things are good. I knew the hockey world and I knew what could happen. Never in a million years would I think that it would happen to my family. Only because we had been here from the start of his career and hasn’t changed cities or teams. We started our family here. I was thinking we would raise our kids in Carolina. We had family here, okay so it was my brother in law. Technically he wasn't, since we eloped and no one knows; but it was still better than nothing.

“I accepted the trade to New York.” My boyfriend sat me down and told me.

We had talked about the possibility of him waiving his no trade clause but after everything he has given to this organization, we didn't think he would actually get traded.

“Please tell me you're joking.” I sat there, hoping he was but I knew in my heart that he wasn't.

“I wish I was Audree. I leave in a few hours.” I could tell he was sad leaving the city that he has known his whole career.

Watching him leave was the hardest thing I've ever done. We had been through him leaving Thunder Bay to go to Carolina, IIHF Worlds, everything you could imagine. I wasn't sure what the protocol was here. Did I go to PNC Arena to support Jordan and the team, or did I just say at home and do what I could for the New York Rangers Wives and Girlfriends? There was no handbook for this sort of thing. I wish there was. Yes guys get traded all of the time, however there was a month and a half left of regular season hockey. We weren't selling the house, because there was a good chance that we would end up back here next season.

I did watch the game, and I knew he would get ridiculed by the Rangers fans. It killed me to hear those comments. Well hello, he JUST joined the team, so no he doesn’t know the damn system yet, give him a break. He is away from what he has come to know his whole career and you expect him to do well his first game under a new system? That’s some bullshit. Anyways, I’m getting off track here.

I was all ready to have a afternoon in, when I heard a knock. “Happy birthday Audree.” I was engulfed in a big hug and greeted by Jordan, and Cam. With the trade, I forgot today was my birthday.

“Thanks guys. Honestly, I just want to stay home. I even forgot what day it was.” It was the first time we wouldn’t be doing anything. Either the Canes had a game, they were home that night, or it was an off day every year.

“Nope, we are under strict orders to take you out and for you to have fun. Go get dressed.” I knew I wasn’t winning this one.

I got up and went to my room. Putting on jeans and my Hurricanes hockey t-shirt, I made sure my hair was acceptable and went on my way. I had no idea where the boys were taking me. I just knew this had to be Eric’s idea to get my mind off of him not being there this year.

“Cameron Ward if you don’t tell me where and what we are doing today, I’ll kick your ass and then you’ll have to deal with your wife.”

“Eric is going to kill me for this. We are going to my house. You are having a girls spa day with Cody.” I knew he meant well, and I knew they were in the same vote as we were.

“He won't know you told me. Why is Jordan in on this?” I glared at my brother in law.

“Because Eric knew you wouldn't buy anything if Cam just stopped by without Cody.”

After a nice afternoon getting mani/pedi’s and massages, Cody and I headed back to her house. She convinced me to stay and celebrate my birthday with them. After all we had become family. Cam and Eric had been on the team together all this time. After a while, I was kind of sad. Although I was with Jordan, Cam, Cody and their kids, the one person who meant everything to me wasn't here. After we did cake and ice cream, Jordan drove me home.

I set up my Skype, as I had a date. Eric was all dressed up, and it looked like he was in a car.

“Where are you?” I asked as I was sitting on my couch. I heard a knock on the door.

“What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?” I asked, surprised and excited to see Eric.

“Yes but I didn't want you to spend your special day alone.”

“Babe I wasn't alone. Thanks to you, I was with Jordan and the Ward’s.”

“I love you and you've been amazing through everything. I wouldn't be where I am without you. I want to come home to you and our kids no matter where I end up playing. Audree Rayne Carter Will you marry me?” He was down on one knee.

I knew why he was here. “Yes Eric I will marry you.” I couldn't believe it. Our lips crashed.

It looked like I was going to have a busy summer planning a wedding for the next year. I wouldn't have it any other way and I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Eric Staal.


End file.
